The Doctor and 'Just Brooke'
by ForeverAnon
Summary: *CHAPTER 10 NEW!* The TARDIS forcefully flings The Doctor to Earth 2013 where he meets a troubled teenage girl, who calls herself 'Just Brooke'. She reveals she's a runaway and that the 'eyepatch people' are after her, but it's obvious more will unfold, he is shocked to find, she is his daughter. But how? Sequel to The Doctor Finally Gives In. Review/fav/follow if you like x
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Landing

*This story links to my other story: The Doctor Finally Gives In. All will be revealed once both stories progress. x

Chapter 1: Unexpected Landing

The Doctor stood in the control room, a frustrated expression sat on his pale face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked; desperately looking up at the TARDIS console his eyes wide with concern. He fiddled with a lever or two, simultaneously, pushing a few buttons now circling the console, dragging the scanner along with him, while staring at it with confusion.

All of a sudden, the glass floor of the TARDIS shook violently and the lights began to flicker eventually glowing dimmer. "Nooo!" The Doctor bellowed, his hands waving clumsily as he struggled to maintain balance. He flung forwards just managing to clasp the silver railings as the TARDIS began to shake with even more force. Sparks flashed around the console as the TARDIS swam through time vortex. "Where are you going?" he attempted to shout above the noise. But the TARDIS in her stubborn ways refused to listen, she swam faster until eventually...

The movements came to an abrupt halt.

The lights were now extremely dim as the pulsing landing sound of the TARDIS gradually faded. There was no silence. The Doctor found himself laying on the TARDIS floor. Slowly he cautiously got up, gradually rising until he was properly on two feet again. He looked up at the TARDIS from the corner of his eye as he brushed his tweed jacket lightly. "Now." He spoke; pausing for a second...he then steadily continued "Where have you bought me?" he asked then clasping his hands firmly before reaching for the scanner in front of him.

"Earth 2013" He read out loud. "That'd odd" he remarked. "Why would you bring me here?" he asked with curiosity. He then sat expressionless for just a second before he smiled. His eyes half closed, inside and outside smile and spoke – "Only one way to find out" and so he almost leaped off the perch of the console and cantered towards the those nostalgic TARDIS doors.

He flung them open and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned

Chapter 2: Abandoned

Thick rain pattered down aggressively as The Doctor hurried through the heavy blobs of liquid eventually making it to the dull, dark,building. It was evening around 9 pm. The building looked abandoned, run down; the gravel work chipped stale and stained. The few windows uninviting with dirty grey net curtains. The Doctor made his towards the door, slicking back his slightly damp hair. He took out his sonic screwdriver about to unlock the grim looking door but then he stopped for a second, bringing the sonic nearer to him. The lock was new, very new; a shining, brass lock on a weak and damaged door? Odd, thought The Doctor, very odd. But he drew out his sonic nearer once again and unlocked the door.

The Doctor stepped inside. He raised his head a little, listening carefully for the slightest hint to what or who was inside. The storm blew heavily outside, the noise clouding his thoughts and so The Doctor lightly re-locked the door as it clicked shut, shielding some of the noise.

As he turned around away from the door he faced and gloomy staircase covered in deep murky, navy carpet. To his right and left stood two door frames. The Doctor peered forward attempting to see what lay inside. On his left he found a tatty living room - including a torn sea green arm chair and an old three legged coffee table. Patterned drapes which once must have beautifully hung across the walls now lay dusty; sprawled across the peeling carpet floor. The Doctor walked past the broken furniture discovering the remains of a kitchen. The entire place seemed to be covered in a blanket of dust; only excluding a small section on worktop where sat a tin of half opened baked beans the only object which seemed to be clean.

A soft thud entered The Doctors ears. His instincts heightened. He spun around immediately arm extended sonic at the ready, but faced no one. He left the living room and peered up at the stairs. A creak sounded. The Doctor turned away from the staircase now facing the door on the right. He slowly walked inside, a foot step at a time. The room was similar to the previous one; dust covered and also with broken furniture; many were covered in age stained, once white blankets. The Doctor cautiously stepped deeper into the room, until he was in the centre itself. He rotated slowly analysing his surroundings...

Suddenly words of English pierced The Doctors' ears as he instinctively turned sound to face the source of noise. "Get away from me" the source had shrieked.

The Doctor now found himself faced towards a teenage girl, of around, lets say sixteen? She stood before him wide eyed, afraid but fearless all at the same time. Her dark brown damp hair lay messily in waves around her face which was pale and growing paler. She wore a strong set of black walking boots with grey skinny jeans, followed by a half length charcoal combat jacket which underneath a murky green top clung to her skin. In her white knuckled grasp she held a knife tightly her knees the slightest bit bent in a defensive position.

"Woah!" The Doctor bellowed in reply. "No knifes needed, strictly no weapons needed" he explained waving his hands about at the girl who stood her ground. "Then what's that?" she asked while pointing her knife and nodding her head towards The Doctor's green lighted sonic. "Ahh" he said. "This is a sonic screwdriver, most definitely, not a weapon". As soon as he'd finished he heard the knife fall to the ground. The girl's blue/green/hazel eyes widened even more, her pupils growing. The Doctor watched confused as she didn't even attempt to wield the weapon which had clearly once been crucial for her defence. She just sort of stood there, still, somewhat in awe.

"Hi" The Doctor spoke. "I'm The Doctor he announced sincerely.

The girl snapped out of her short trance and looked up at The Doctor. "What are you doing here?" She asked worriedly emphasising on the 'you' just the slightest too much.

"You know me?" The Doctor asked rather intrigued and a bit taken aback. But then of all and space and time he'd travelled it shouldn't be that odd to meet someone who knew him. But then again, many thought he was dead, someone didn't remembered his existence. The Doctor pushed away his thoughts realising he'd zoned out. He now turned back to the girl, waiting for an answer.

"No." The girl answered rather confidently but The Doctor sensed and lie, he sensed that the confidence was fake but did not press on this subject.

"Who are you?" he asked and "what are you doing alone in this place?" he added looking around the room once again.

"I'm Brooke" She answered.

"Brooke..?" he asked, attempting to evoke a surname.

"Just Brooke" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is She?

Chapter 3: Who is she?

"Well 'Just Brooke', what on earth are you doing here?" The Doctor enquired.

"I'm not safe ..."Brooke started, "I'm never safe" she continued half sighing. She no longer looked the tough knife wielding girl she had come across as five minutes ago. She now seemed to be a genuine girl in some sort of trouble. The Doctor found that he was good at sensing trouble and today trouble and danger seemed to linger in the air.

"I'm hiding" Brooke continued. "Well I ran away and now I'm hiding."

"Who from 'Just Brooke'?" The Doctor asked, his eyes piercing into hers as if trying to seek her source of fear and anxiety.

"The people with the eye patches" she spoke. "I don't know who they are but all I know is that I need to get away from them, I must get away from them. " When Brooke stopped talking she turned her gaze away from the floor to The Doctor and immediately realised she had said too much. She watched The Doctors face look into the distance almost in horror his mind calculating rapidly.

Who is she? He screamed in his brain, why and how is Kovarian after her, he thought, growing frustrated by the second. Suddenly something clicked, River he thought. She can't be he thought. River never mentioned this regeneration. But River didn't always tell the truth.

"River?" he asked, turning to Brooke. "River Song, Melody Pond" he pressed, waiting for an answer.

"Who?" she answered a little too late, her voice slightly trembling as she tried to remain confident, she couldn't let him find out she was lying.

Brooke now knew she had definitely said too. She considered running away, but her few basic belongings were too far out of reach. She cursed in her mind, but then thought, I should just run. I have what's important with me; she considered thinking about the locket in her zipped pocket. That was it. Brooke turned around to bolt towards the front door. The Doctor suddenly realised what she was trying to do and bolted after her, just about managing to grasp her wrist, he pulled her back.

Brooke cursed and cringed as if she was in pain. The Doctor let loose his grasp looking up at her surprised. "Look don't run, please just wait" he told her. "What's wrong?" he then asked, are you hurt?" For a minute she looked into his eyes, they were truly concerned. "Nothing" she replied but The Doctor knew she was lying. He grasped her arm this time, away from her wrist and pulled back her jacket before she could protest.

His eyes slightly widened, as he discovered rows of red lines across her pale wrist, some darker than the other. They were cuts. Neat blood red cuts.

"Who did this!" he almost yelled, she sensed anger in his tone. "Kovarian? Her people?" he demanded and answers.

"No" she replied.

"Are you lying?" he asked looking directly at Brooke.

"No" she replied. "They wouldn't hurt me, not like this anyway, they said I was important" Brooke stopped before she accidently revealed too much.

"Then who..." The Doctor started.

"Look." Brooke interrupted. "You need to go, you shouldn't be here, trust me. You need to go, Doctor, you need to leave."

"Trust you?" The Doctor spoke. "Why on earth should or would I trust you?" he spoke almost bitterly. For some reason he felt angry, why was he angry? This wasn't Brooke's fault, she needed help. The Doctor calmed down.

Brooke replayed his doubt and angry tone in her head, it hurt, she thought, it hurt hearing him doubt her but she didn't blame him.

"Sorry" he apologised sincerely and then suddenly something inside his minds clicked.

His face grew grim.

"Those cuts..." The Doctor paused. "You did them...didn't you?" he looked up at her his eyes slightly sad. Brooke's anxiety rose. She nodded.

"Why?" The Doctor asked. "Tell me, I can help."

"Not this time..." Brooke answered, looking away from the man now leaning on the arm of an arm chair in front of her.

The Doctor lifted her wrist, placing his hand over the cuts. Gold light began pouring out of his pores engulfing her wrist, painlessly sewing the cuts together" Brooke watched transfixed it awe. Once her wrist was healed leaving only scare lines The Doctor let it go once again. Once he let go, The Doctor sat almost confused, why did he just do that? He never spent regeneration energy on just anyone and somehow he'd instinctively healed this girl's wrist. Who was she?

"I can tell you know who I am? But who are you" The Doctor asked once again his tone implied he really wanted an answer. She confused him, she frustrated him and he didn't like that.

"I can't say" Brooke answered. "Spoilers" she whispered ever so quietly to herself. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth but she knew she shouldn't.

"What did you say?" The Doctor rose for a second. "You said Spoilers? Didn't you?" he knew he was right. Brooke was about to deny ever speaking the word but she soon realised that wouldn't work so instead she replied.

"Yeah I did?" "What about it?" while trying to sound legitimate.

"River" The Doctor spoke out loud. "You're something to do with River" he continued. "Kovarian, spoilers...River" he kept repeating.

"Doctor don't try to work it out, please" she told him and he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"You have to come with me he told her, those people they'll be back for you and I need to keep you safe, you are important, come with me."

"Doctor I can't..." Brooke started.

"Brooke, come with me" he firmly spoke.

Brooke couldn't protest this time. "Okay she replied, but we must stay here, in this time" she told him.

"You know about the..."

"The TARDIS" Brooke finished. "Yes. I do, never thought I'd meet her..." Brooke was about to add again when she realised the danger, she noted to be extremely careful when speaking.

The Doctor slightly baffled stared at Brooke before walking towards the front door. "Time to meet her then" he announced.


	4. Chapter 4: TARDIS Trust

Chapter 4: TARDIS Trust.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped outside; Brooke followed him but then stopped in her tracks. "One minute "she said and ran back inside. The Doctor thought about running after her, wondering if she'd try to escape again but then decided to stay put, he had a feeling she'd be back and she soon was. She now slung a dark but strong rucksack on her shoulder.

The Doctor began walking towards where he had left the TARDIS and Brooke walked behind him. She turned back one last time to look at the abandoned building then carried on walking forwards. The Doctor watched her. He had a sort of unconscious liking to her and for a minute he almost smiled despite the danger.

When Brooke caught up to him, The Doctor asked her how long she'd been hiding in the old abandoned building. "A few weeks" she replied. "I was planning on leaving soon, I stayed too long, I'm surprised they didn't catch up with me" She carried on.

"How long have you been on the run?" he asked intrigued, raising his thin eye brows.

"Around three years" she sort of gulped. It sounded so long saying it like that.

"How old...?" The Doctor began.

"I'm 16 "she answered. "They've had me since I was a baby. When I first ran away I ended up a Jane Doe lost in the system, foster families, one after the other, but.."

"But?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing" Brooke shook her head as if trying to brush of a memory, a bad memory.

"Well there she is!" The Doctor announced helping her brush of the the memories.

"Where?" Brooke asked, staring at a empty clearing a line of fence wire surrounding a dark field dump.

"Oh sorry" The Doctor blurted and then snapped his fingers. She goes invisible after a while.

"Yeah I know" Brooke answered and then realised how odd she must sound. "Well there she is, The Blue Box" she said, averting the conversation.

"The one and only" The Doctor smiled unlocking the door with another click. Brooke stepped inside. "Hello" she spoke clearly, looking up at the console.

"Hello." The Doctor mimicked Brooke. "Really? Most people comment on it being bigger on the inside" he hinted, presenting the TARDIS to her with his hands.

"Umm, I guess I'm not most people" she replied.

"I guess you're not" The Doctor smiled. He really was starting to like the girl.

The TARDIS bonged almost like she was replying to Brooke.

Brooke smiled. The Doctor realised it was her first smile since he'd met her. Brooke realised it was her first smile after a long time.

Brooke then yawned. "Maybe you should get some sleep?" The Doctor suggested. He figured she probably hadn't had a proper sleep in a long while with having to keep watch and worry all the time. Further because he could sense her pain, the girl was broken, her heart was heavy and she felt alone, terribly alone. He could relate.

Brooke was about to protest but she really did need to sleep. "Okay" she accepted walking towards the TARDIS tunnel. "But please, no travelling to any other time" she told him. "It's tremendously important, so promise?" The Doctor thought for a second or two but then replied "Promise."

"That better not be a lie" Brooke glared.

"Who says I lie!" The Doctor attempted to defend himself.

"Spoilers" Brooke replied and walked into the TARDIS corridor.

"Hey!" The Doctor called after her. "Don't you need me to show you your room?" But he heard no reply.

Brooke walked through second door to the right of the wardrobe and went inside. The room was her dream room, just as she dreamed her room to be if she ever had a room.

A four poster bed sat magnificently in the centre with long velvet deep purple drapes and on it lay several white and beautiful shades of purple cushions. The white carpet was thick and cloud like and Brooke soon kicked of her shoes, eager to feel her cold feet on the warm material. An old fashioned tall book case stood wisely in one corner and a similar bedside table in the other. A rocking chair also sat in the room, the most striking one she'd ever imagined. Brooke looked up at the ceiling which was pitch black covered in tiny stars. "Thank you" she spoke aloud and then walked towards the bed where a brilliant white light night dress lay. She put the comfy garment on and sneaked into the puffy bed. Not too long after Brooke began to sleep the best sleep she had ever had.

Meanwhile The Doctor remained in the control room; he looked up at his scanner. He had scanned Brooke; it was the logical thing to do. He didn't know whether to be surprised about what he saw, somehow it seemed obvious. He stared at Brooke's DNA, human + time lord, just like River.

He wondered whether to go to collect River and ask her about Brooke. He could somehow just tell that Brooke was somehow linked to River but that was the problem. Somehow. How?

River had stayed with him for a solid week and that broke the record; since after that unforgettable night (The Doctor Finally Gives In) the two found it hard to separate themselves from each other. However River had gotten an unexpected phone call the end of the week and had explained that she needed to go. The Doctor hadn't admitted that he was hurt about her departure but he'd told himself he'd see her again soon and that kept him going.

Now thinking about it, he felt it would be a bad idea to call River, whatever she'd left for had sounded important, River didn't want to leave him as much as he didn't want to leave her so he decided to not disturb her. He turned off the scanner, wondering if Brooke had managed to find her way. After all you could get lost in the TARDIS; he never knew what she would bring up.

And so, The Doctor walked into the TARDIS corridor and as he walked down past his and his wife's room. He then stopped for a second, taking a step back. He looked up at the door next to his own. That wasn't there before he thought. He then slowly unlocked the door opening it slightly. Brooke lay asleep. The Doctor surveyed the room for a few seconds and then re-closed the door. He walked back to the control room.

"If you trust her that much..." he spoke. "I think I can too."

"It's odd you know, I keep feeling like I know her? Impossible I know. But there's something about her, something I can't quite put my finger on. I guess it's because I don't know who she is"

"Just Brooke" he spoke. "Just Brooke" he repeated.


	5. Chapter 5: Panicky Parent

Chapter 5: Panicky Parent

In the middle of her deep sleep Brooke awoke her eye flashing open, her pulse was higher than average and she could feel her palms were sweaty. Brooke soon diagnosed herself as feeling the after effects of a nightmare.

She sat up on the propped array of cushions and breathed deeply, attempting to regulate her pulse. She then looked at her wrist, the one her father had healed. It felt weird but right all the same calling him that, after all he was he father but then he had no idea that she was his daughter.

Self harm was an odd concept to most people. They couldn't possibly think of a reason why someone would harm themselves in order to cope or for relief but the ones who had suffered from it knew exactly why. They knew what it was like to need to bleed to feel something, anything or to bleed to let the demons out.

It was like holding your breathe for so long that your throat became dry and your lungs began clenching and then breathing. Like drowning in deep water and then being pulled out.

Part of her felt out of place in this room, it all felt like a dream like any minute she would awake properly and would find herself hiding from attackers in a dirty squalor. However equally she felt like this was where she belonged, this is how things should be, or should have been.

Brooke realised she now needed a drink. She slipped of the bed and pulled on a thin but warm purple dressing gown sitting on her rocking chair. Before she left the room, she kneeled down to her jacket pocket and pulled out the locket. It was old, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. She held it in her hand for a second, before slipping it into her dressing gown pocket. She felt too afraid to wear it, or have it exposed but always kept it close by.

Slipping on matching purple slippers Brooke slowly un-locked the door open and stepped into the corridor. "Where is the kitchen" Brooke whispered out loud waiting for the TARDIS to show her some sort of sign but the TARDIS did not reply in anyway. "Look I don't want to ask him" she whispered but the TARDIS remained stubborn as if not wanting to tell Brooke. As if she wanted the two to talk. Brooke scoffed and continued walking down the corridor. "Fine" she spoke. "I'll find it myself". But as Brooke continued walking down the corridor past the console room she found herself back where she was before. "Now that's not fair" Brooke argued folding her arms in defence.

But Brooke realised that she really did need to drink, she hadn't eaten or drunk anything for at least a day now, and she was running out of supplies before her father had turned up at her doorstep. She thought about the can of baked beans which probably still sat at the kitchen worktop, her stomach rumbled. Her head began to feel too heavy and her feet much weaker, she felt dizzy. Brooke regained some strength and walked into the control room. She felt nervous, that was odd, Brooke you can do this she thought and took a few more steps.

The Doctor ran around his console still full of energy, he didn't need much sleep and had already visited a planet and watched the birth of a star. All 2013 of course, he had kept his promise.

After a minute or two, The Doctor noticed Brooke standing near the TARDIS tunnel. She was glad she didn't have to call him; she was strangely now finding it hard to speak.

"Brooke?" he called.

"Are you alright?" he asked her coming into better view.

Brooke nodded but her heavy head was making her feel sick, the image before her wavered a bit. She wondered what was wrong.

"Brooke?" The Doctor called again, this time worry blaring onto his face. He felt his worry was almost instinctive but brushed this though aside. He walked rushed to Brooke who had gone extremely pale. Brooke motioned a drinking action before she collapsed. The Doctor luckily managed to catch her before she fell.

"Brooke?" he called again his hearts beating faster.

He scooped the limp girl up taking her to her room; he laid her onto the bed. A glass of water suddenly appeared at the bedside table. The TARDIS bonged as if she also felt worried, even guilty. The Doctor lifted the glass helping Brooke drink.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked worriedly.

"Um yesterday or the day before, something like that" Brooke croaked her mind not working properly.

The Doctor rested her head on the pillows as her body began to shut down.

"What do I do?" he flustered wildly feeling natural worry and panic confused to why every impulse in his is heart and mind was racing.

A tablet then appeared at the desk. The Doctor shook Brooke awake urging her to the pill, she managed eventually the colour immediately returned to her face but her eyes remained shut. It seemed her body was in a recovery state.

"You'll be fine, you'll be fine" The Doctor kept repeating, he was unsure but trusted the TARDIS enough.

"Who is she?" He asked the TARDIS almost angrily.


	6. Chapter 6: Answer Me

Chapter 6: Answer Me

After calming down, The Doctor scanned Brooke with his sonic making sure she was alright. He realised she wouldn't be waking for a while and so walked to his own bedroom, kicking off his shoes and laying on his bed he breathed a deep sigh. He placed his hands on his face desperately trying to work out who this girl was but it was no use. He let it go; knowing straining his mind would do no good.

"River" he whispered. "River would know" "River always knows" but River wasn't there and he didn't know where she was. The Doctor rolled over so that his head was deep in pillow. The pillow still managed to hold his wife's scent and so he fell asleep on her side of the bed.

After a short sleep The Doctor woke up, it was morning. He rolled off the bed feeling much better. Sleep did help bring the mind at peace, but this was much more effective with River by his side.

Once he'd washed up, The Doctor decided to check on Brooke. He knocked on the door and entered after he heard Brooke say come in. She sounded much better. "Good morning" he smiled sincerely.

"Morning" she replied with a crooked smile, she didn't like people seeing her weak and The Doctor had seen just that yesterday. Brooke immediately attempted to get out of bed but The Doctor loudly exclaimed. "No. No. No. You're staying there until you've had breakfast or lunch or dinner, whatever really, I've never quite understood why there's an order. In other worlds you're staying there until you've eaten".

Brooke opened her mouth to protest but The Doctor signalled her to hush. She realised he wasn't going to listen. "Fine." She replied.

"Good" The Doctor answered.

"So what be it?" he asked her.

"Anything really thanks" she replied.

"Alright!" The Doctor announced. "I'll be back in a jiffy, you stay put"

As The Doctor left Brooke immediately jumped out of bed and left to wash up.

Meanwhile, The Doctor stood in the kitchen that Amy and Rory had forcefully made him add to the TARDIS. He looked around the room unsure what to do. Cooking wasn't something he did often; to be frank he couldn't remember the last time he'd cooked, but as stubborn as he was he would not admit this and so began his attempt at cooking an omelette.

Elsewhere Brooke finished washing up and made her way to the kitchen now not hidden to her. She watched The Doctor clumsily moving around the kitchen which was started to smoke up. She walked in standing at the door frame.

"I'm guessing you don't cook often?" Brooke asked him raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor mumbled.

"Sit down" She told him and The Doctor obliged.

Brooke soon put out the almost fire and regained control managing, unlike The Doctor to cook a proper omelette. She then sat down opposite The Doctor offering him a slice. He eagerly tucked in, almost childishly.

"Thanks" Brooke spoke, "For yesterday" she added. She didn't like owing people.

"You're Welcome" The Doctor answered. He finished before her and got up. "I'll just go check the console" he told her making his way to the control room. Brooke nodded in reply.

She soon finished her breakfast now feeling fully recovered. Her mind seemed more at peace now. Then suddenly a pang of worry flooded her. The locket she thought and clutched her dressing gown pocket. Her eyes widened as she felt nothing. She stood up now searching her pockets.

In the control room The Doctor strode in, however he then stopped for a second. Realising he'd noticed something but forgetting what, his mind often ran took quick and he often needed to rewind. The Doctor looked at the floor, something shimmered slightly, and he bent down to pick it up, examining the object.

A heart shaped locket lay in his palm, old silver with black intricate swirls.

Suddenly Brooke entered the doorway she immediately noticed the locket in his hands.

"Don't open that!" she shrieked her eyes filled with worry.

Her sudden call had caused The Doctor to drop the locket; it now fell to the TARDIS floor.

Brooke stepped forward to pick up her most prized possession.

It was too late, The Doctor was nearer and it didn't take him long to scoop the locket back up. He now looked at the locket which now lay open in hand due to the fall. His eyes widened and his body tensed.

"I told you not to open it!" Brooke cried out.

But The Doctor could barely hear her. His mind seemed to muffle the sound; he stared at the locket with pure confusion.

"River?" He whispered.

Brooke bolted forwards but The Doctor stepped back snapping back into reality.

"River?" he called to Brooke now but Brooke refused to reply, everything told her to run but she couldn't, they were midflight.

"Just Brooke" he spat. "Just Brooke!"

"Who the hell are you?"He screeched.

"Are you her? Are you River Song? Are you Melody Pond?" he yelled at her now but more with desperation this time rather than anger.

Brooke he thought, Brooke literally meant a smaller River.

"Brooke, what is that? Is it an alias?" he asked her, disturbed and confused.

"Did Kovarian send you? Is this one of their attempts to kill me?" The Doctor demanded.

"River no "he spoke on. "What have they done to you?

"Answer me!" The Doctor shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing Will Be The Same

Chapter 7: Nothing Will Be The Same

Brooke stood in her spot afraid. She felt the urge to cut, to get all the bad feelings out. She began to shake, welling up with tears but tried to fight it, she tried to stay strong.

"I need to get out of here." She pleaded.

"No!" The Doctor bellowed. "No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth" he carried on.

Brooke fumbled with her wrist chafing it as her urge overwhelmed her.

The Doctor realised she really was distressed, he lowered his tone.

Brooke searched her surroundings suddenly feeling extremely anxious and afraid; she felt a panic attack urging on and desperately needed a blade.

The Doctor now alarmed approached Brooke.

"Brooke?" He called, the awfully bizarre instinct inside him once again awakening.

"Get away from me" Brooke shouted defensively backing away from The Doctor.

Brooke ran into the tunnel bolting towards her room, she burst inside looking for her rucksack, while The Doctor ran after her worriedly.

She found it and began to rummage eventually drawing out a box, The Doctor caught up with her finding her opening it. Inside smiled at her a silver blade. The Doctor's pupils enlarged as she saw the box's content suddenly realising what was going on, he thought back to her rubbing her wrist and the cuts he'd healed before.

"Brooke." The Doctor called extreme concern in his voice. Brooke then realised she'd forgot to shut the door in her haste. She quickly shut the box concealing the blade inside.

"Leave me alone" She spoke her voice shaking, she was genuinely afraid.

"Brooke give me that box now" The Doctor demanded softly.

"Brooke now" The Doctor repeated but Brooke did not listen.

Suddenly The Doctor approached her attempting to grasp the box away from her. He managed to hold it tugging it away bur Brooke refused to let it go. She began to cry. "I need it" she spluttered. "Please" she begged. The Doctor for the first time saw her emotionally weak, she was a tough one; he knew she was bottling it all up.

"No." he whispered. "No you don't" he answered her looking at her kindly. Brooke looked back at him her eye filled with tears and finally let go.

The Doctor threw the box out of reached and held Brooke protectively. He felt guilty, he had caused this, and it was so obvious now that she was nothing but innocent. Brooke shook in his arms while grasping her wrist.

"I'm sorry" she blurted. "I'm not supposed to answer your questions" I shouldn't even be here" she spoke with distress. "It's too dangerous".

"Shhh..." The Doctor soothed her. "It's alright." "I'm sorry too" he genuinely apologised.

The Doctor noticed her clawing at her wrist and let go of her slightly. He held both her wrists speaking soothingly.

"This has to stop" he spoke.

"Brooke it really does" he told her desperately.

Brooke looked up at her father reading his honest concern.

"I can't "She whispered. "It's what helped me get through." "It's the only way"

"You can" The Doctor spoke. "How long?" he then asked.

"Ever since I've been on the run" she replied.

The Doctor closed his eyes in mental pain after hearing her answer.

The Doctor lifted her arm slowly rolling her sleeve. Brooke realised what he was doing and took back her arm. "It's not pleasant" she spoke ashamed.

The Doctor took back her arm and revealed it, cringing at what he saw. Her entire arm was covered in scars, three years worth of scars draw across her delicate skin. Brooke quickly hitched back her sleeve. The Doctor felt sad, sadder than normal sad, sadder that he would be sad in this sort of situation. He almost felt tearful not knowing why.

"I need to know who you are Brooke" he told Brooke gently.

Brooke winced.

"You don't need to be afraid, you're safe here" The Doctor explained.

Brooke shook her head.

"It's not just that kind of danger; it's the danger of time of timelines, of order." Brooke described.

"Time can be written" The Doctor spoke.

Brooke considered his comment.

"Not always" she replied.

"That woman, the picture in your locket, is my wife Brooke" he began.

"Professor River Song, also known as Melody Pond, my best friend's daughter and my wife"

"I know" Brooke answered causing The Doctor to startle a little.

"Can I have my locket?" she then asked The Doctor.

The Doctor handed over the locket which Brooke carefully clutched; relieved it was back in her grasp.

"After I tell you, what I tell you; you won't see me the same. To be honest, I'm terrified just thinking about your reaction and I've played this moment in my mind several times but I've never managed to imagine a positive outcome or reaction. I'm sorry." Brooke spoke to The Doctor as confidently as she could.


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Out

Chapter 8: Finding Out

The Doctor took what she had said in, analysing each word, still utterly confused.

Here goes nothing Brooke thought it her mind, knowing she couldn't back out or flee now. This was it; this was the moment a dream and nightmare.

Brooke opened her locket revealing the picture of River The Doctor had seen, yet he hadn't realised that there was more than one photo, the locket had pages. Brooke turned a page but hid the picture from The Doctor who now realised what he had missed.

Brooke then set the locket into The Doctors hand. He looked down at it surprised by what he saw. He found himself face to face with a picture of River, his wife holding a small infant child. He then turned to Brooke his face plastered with shock.

"The child?" he somewhat stammered.

"Is me" Brooke replied trying to maintain her confidence.

"The child is me" Brooke repeated.

"My name is Brooke Asa Song..." Brooke spoke to The Doctor looking directly at him despite it being incredibly difficult. She knew she had to tell him this properly.

"Brooke Song?" The Doctor asked his mind rapidly calculating, piecing bits of information together. He knew what she was telling him, he just couldn't accept it.

He stood up, now running towards the control room. He checked the scanner once again, nothing had changed. It still showed human plus time lord, something finally made sense but equally nothing made sense at all.

Brooke now stood in the control room in front of him watching him trying to take it all it.

He saw her and approached her.

"You can't be" he spoke, "You can't".

"I am." Brooke told him desperately. "Honest, I'm not lying" she told him. "River Song is my mother, I am Brooke Song or Brooke Pond; I'm her daughter" she looked at him with pain filled eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

Though doubt still clouded his mind.

"How!" he asked, his frustration suddenly rising.

"Who's your father?" he bellowed, finding it hard to remain calm.

Brooke took in his comment realising he hadn't figured it out yet, her eyes broaden.

"How can you even ask that?" she spoke faintly. She'd always been afraid he wouldn't want to accept her, she feared rejection ultimately.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

Brooke couldn't take any more.

"My mother is your wife! Who do you think my father is?" She yelled at him covering her face with her hands.

Suddenly it hit him.

The Doctor turned around facing away from Brooke.

He couldn't believe what she was saying but everything seemed to be piecing together. River had left; River had left at the end of the week. Is that why? Was she pregnant? But then why didn't she tell him.

It made sense now why Kovarian wanted Brooke; it was perfectly clear, just how she had wanted River now she wanted Brooke who was even better. She must be more time lord than her mother he thought.

He looked at the locket which was still in his hand. There was one last page. He turned the tiny photo holder over, although already knowing what he would find. And there it was a photo of no one other than him.

The Doctor shut is eyes a tear rolled down his cheek. She was his. She only could be his. She was right, River was her mother and he was her father, how could he even think anyone else was? He turned around now to face his child, his daughter. She looked at him her teeth grit her eyes glistening with tears. He watched her, knowing she was fighting each and every tear. Just like him. Just like River.


	9. Chapter 9: Finishing The Puzzle

Chapter 9: Finishing The Puzzle

He watched her more carefully now realising how much she was like them. She had his hair and her eyes, his pale skin and her chin. She continued to stand where she stood her fists clenched like her teeth, still fighting.

He walked up to her but she backed away. He grew confused.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you" she yelled.

"I knew you would never want me, I knew you wouldn't want to accept me and so I ran, I ran and I ran and this is where that bought me.

"What?" The Doctor replied.

He stepped nearer raising his arms for second in frustration, trying to think of a way to string his words. Brooke flinched.

The Doctor stopped. He dropped his hands to his side. Brooke returned to her normal posture, moving her arm as shields.

"You flinched." The Doctor pointed out his voice monotone but slightly grave.

"Why did you flinch, Brooke? He asked.

Brooke realised her mistake, he couldn't know the truth, she'd seen his anger and that had only been slight.

The Doctor's face grew sadder. "Is that what they've told you?" "That I'm a monster?" "Brooke I would never hurt you" he told her pain in his eyes.

"No. No. It's not that." Brooke assured him. "I never believed a word they told me about you or mother, when they took me, mother told me that they'd say things, that they'd make me want to go against her and you, she told me to not listen to them, she told me they were bad. She must have known I would remember because even though I was a baby I did, I remembered it all and I believed her."

"They took you when you were a baby..." The Doctor thought aloud. "But River just left, Brooke you're sixteen, how is that possible?" he whispered.

"They took me back in time." Brooke replied. "Sixteen years back in time, to make it harder for anyone to find me, they used this thing they got off mother, a..."

"Vortex manipulator" The Doctor finished her sentence it all pieced together. He couldn't doubt in anymore. All the doubt disappeared. Brooke was his daughter.

"Wait." The Doctor halted, his voice become more serious.

"You still didn't tell me why you flinched."

Brooke remained silent.

"Brooke tell me now." His voice was angry but not at her, he knew what she would tell him would make him angry, angry beyond belief. There was only one reason for her to flinch and he was repulsed at the thought.

"Why when you know already?" she faintly replied.

"I need to hear it" he spoke gravely.

She gave in. "Foster families aren't always nice." She replied.

The Doctor thought back to when he had walked to the TARDIS with her, the way she had brushed off a bad memory after mentioning foster families.

"Who was it?" he asked his teeth grit anger rising in his tone. "How dare they? How dare anyone lay a finger on you!" he yelled pacing the console room.

"It doesn't matter" replied Brooke, "I got away, and I'm fine."

"Yes it does, and you're not fine, you were supposed to be my responsibility, do you hear me, you're mine and look what happened, this is all my fault, all of it."

Brooke watched him taken aback, the only phrase which flashed before her was "You're mine". He had called her, his. He hadn't rejected her. A tear ran down her cheek.

The Doctor stopped notices his daughter face well up with tears.

"Brooke I'm sorry he spoke" "I'm so sorry" he repeated trying not to cry again himself.

Brooke looked up at her father standing in front of her. "I thought you wouldn't want me" she croaked.

"What? No." The Doctor told her holding both her hands and looking at her directly.

"Don't you ever think that" he told her. "Don't you ever."

"Brooke Asa Song you are my daughter, and that will never change" he spoke almost in tears.

"Father?" Brooke replied.

The Doctor kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into an embrace.

Brooke began to sob; she didn't know if she was happy or sad, she did however know that she was safe.


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

Chapter 10: Complications

The Doctor released her slightly.

"Your name." he told her. "How did I not figure it out before?"

"Brooke" he spoke. "Just Brooke" "Brooke literally means a smaller River."

"Brooke Asa Song" he said the name allowed.

"Asa?" he asked.

"It means Doctor, healer" Brooke clarified. "After you..."

Only River could think of a name like that, thought The Doctor. The thought of River now worried him, where did she go?

"Brooke, did they take River?" he asked concerned.

Brooke shook her head.

"I must find her." The Doctor announced.

"And this is where it all changes" Brooke replied sounding a lot like her mother.

"If you find her, you must leave me, she's pregnant with me somewhere right now; you see the danger don't you."

"I won't leave you. Not now not ever" The Doctor argued.

"But yet you must find my mother. And when you do, you would be changing the future it'll mean I never went through what I did, it'll mean we never met, not like this."

"I only just found you" The Doctor looked a Brooke his hearts heavy, he stroked his daughters' hair the same colour as his.

"There must be a way" he spoke with pain.

"What if I find River after you're taken and you stay here?" The Doctor thought out loud.

"You could" Brooke replied, "But is that the right thing, me being taken. It'll mean I still live this life and it means you'll never get to raise me."

Brooke had thought this all through, she watched her father trying to do what she desperately had attempted. Of course she wanted to stay, of course she wanted to be with her father and mother but she knew that wasn't right.

She should never have been taken, her father had admitted that himself. If he went and found her mother before Kovarian took her it would mean she would not have suffered, it would mean she would be born into safe hands and have a safe future. No self harm, no abuse, they would raise her the way she should be raised. But yes, who she was now would be erased. This version of her would cease to exist the whole time line would be snipped off into void.

Who was to decide?

The Doctor sat upon the steps in The TARDIS burying his face in his hands. Brooke joined him at his side. He looked up at her.

"I can't let you go Brooke, I can't" he sputtered. "You're my daughter" he spoke, the word daughter unfamiliarly rolling off his tongue. He thought of his previous children and the pain of their loss. "Not you Brooke, not you, I can't lose you" he continued.

Brooke stared back at him wanting to make the decision easier for him but she knew inside this decision in no way would be easy, for anyone. As The Doctor watched her, he read her face splattered with so much pain and loss. His heart throbbed with turmoil at the thought of the life she had lived due to his irresponsibility. He now realised what the awfully strange instinct was, how he naturally needed her to be safe, how he constantly worried about her in every way. It made sense how he'd not thought twice about healing her hand or why The TARDIS adored her.

Rather, out of the blue The Doctor tucked his daughter's wavy strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. Brooke watched his reaction in awe as he despite having a tempest of pain flowing inside him, closed his eyes for just a second and smiled with strength. She painfully smiled back swallowing her own ache.

The Doctor thought to himself, he'd just met his daughter and he wasn't going to let the pain and worry of what to do burden her; that was his responsibility and he would sort it out in some way or another.

"Brooke." He spoke. "Everything will be just fine" he told her with honesty. "I don't want you to worry now; you are safe; do you hear me Brooke? You are safe" he vowed to her. Brooke couldn't do anything but nodded and so holding her never she nodded in return.


End file.
